Living the Dream
by TheSilentWitnessToYourCrime
Summary: One Shot. But I have chance to continue ? Jazz/Alice. Jasper is madly in love with Alice. But he wakes up from his wonderful dream at the worst time.  im crap at summaries :S


**Disclaimer : I don't own any of these characters. The lovely Stephenie Meyer does. I just want to borrow them :)**

**This is my first attempt. Don't hate on me. It's a one shot. Thank you :D**

_**JPOV.**_

Just watching her sent my heart racing, watching her dance across the lush field, her dainty feet barley touching the ground, her beautiful face shimmering in the sun light. She looked phenomenal in that white shirt, she looked amazing no matter what she wore though. She was stunning, it had been over 100 years, yet I still couldn't come to terms with the fact that she was mine. All mine.

'Come on cowboy,' she giggled, 'stop gawping.'

Then she shot me one of her breath-taking smiles followed by a wink. I suddenly felt the pull, I ran as fast as my vampire speed could carry me and swept her up in my arms and ran as fast as my feet could carry me across the field. All the time I could feel Alice giggling in my ear, and nuzzling in my neck. God I loved it when she did that. I had to have her soon; I was struggling to hold back from ripping all her clothes of right there and then.

'Come on cowboy, you're going at snail's pace.' She whispered in my ear, she followed it by a nip on my earlobe. God that girl knew how to work me. I pushed myself; I could see the town coming into sight, not long till we were home. Adrenaline and excitement pumped through my veins spurring me to go that little bit faster. Nearly there. So close.

When I finally ran up the drive the testosterone that was pumping through my veins was driving me insane. I knew I wouldn't be able to hold out much longer, I kicked the door open then ran up the stairs, carefully avoiding smacked Alice's legs and head against the walls. I could hear her giggling into my neck, she could tell how much I wanted this. I burst into our room and dropped her down on the bed and pounced onto her, pulling her close to me. I had to have her. NOW. The testosterone was becoming too much to handle. I began to kiss her passionately; her kisses were soft and warm, with a hint of strawberry. I began to undo her shirt, so many fucking buttons! When I finally got it off I threw it out of the way, finally that thing had gone. She reached for my shirt, I pulled my face away from hers long enough to let her pull my shirt over my head before I pulled her close and kissed and nipped down her neck. Her beautiful, slender neck. I unclipped her white lace bra freeing her small, perky breasts, I moved my mouth down her chest kissing as I went, growling gently. I finally reached her rosy pink nipple, I took it in my mouth and began sucking it, I suddenly gave it a nip and Alice let out a small moan. Oh she liked that.

'Tell me what you want.' I growled huskily.

'I want you.' She murmured.

'What was that?' I replied, I then suddenly nipped at her nipple again.

'I want you! I want my cowboy!' she cried out.

A massive grin spread across my face, that was all I needed to hear. I reached for the button on her jeans; it sprung undone as soon as I twisted it. Another grain spread across my face as I slowly pulled down her jeans, I felt Alice's hands clawing at mine, begging for me to pull them down faster. I suddenly stopped, her face suddenly looked at me, she looked at me in horror and lust, I shot her a wicked smile, she playfully smacked me, my punishment for teasing her. I then ripped her jeans away from her, I dived on her and ripped off her lacy knickers, they were all that stood in the way of me getting to my little heaven. I dived in, spreading her legs wide across the bed, I began travelling up her milky white legs, teasing her, making her squirm. Oh how I loved to watch her suffer.

I suddenly plunged my face into her shaven pussy, she gasped then grabbed at the back of my head, forcing my face further in. I began to plunge my tongue in and out of her core, hard and fast. How I knew she liked it. I began to feel her tightening, she was building up to her orgasm, I added my fingers, slowly at first. Then picked up pace, she began to moan in pleasure, I felt her close to the edge. I pumped into her more furiously, bringing her closer every time.

'Cum Alice! Cum for me my little pixie!' I growled at her.

I felt her explode all over my fingers just as I removed them, I grinned in approval and pleasure. Then quickly dived in, I licked her clean, every last drop was gone. She looked at me and gave me a devilish smile, then before I could respond she was a t my fly removing my trousers. She pulled my trousers and boxers away exposing my hardened cock. She playfully grinned at me before licking the tip, and then suddenly she took me in her mouth. I groaned as she began to painstakingly slowly move back and forth, I gently thrust forward. Begging for her to move faster, she did, eventually. But she was slow and teasing about it, driving him wild. He was so close to cumming when she pulled away, he stood there in shock. I looked back at her to see her bending over the desk giving me the most angelic look, ohh I would have to punish her. I strode over to her to hear her giggle.

'Good evening miss. My I assist you in any way?' I asked innocently.

'Oh yes cowboy,' she winked, 'you can.'

She threw the lube at me as she readied herself over the edge of the desk, I stared at her bare ass gob smacked at its beauty. I quickly applied the lube and took her small hips into my hands. I put my tip at her asshole and then slowly plunged in. I heard her moan in ecstasy, her sensations going wild. Once I was fully inserted I began to thrust her hard into the desk. She moaned loudly with each thrust. I could feel her pumping her fingers inside herself, helping her bring on an orgasm. We were both so close now, I could feel it. As I thrusted into her hard I exploded inside of her letting out a huge moan as I did so. I then heard Alice screaming my name, I rode her through her orgasm. We both lay down on the bed exhausted, I moved closer so I could hold her small body close. I planted kisses all over her back. She suddenly turned her beautiful face towards me and uttered.

'You ready to go again cowboy?' then shot me her devil smile that made me melt inside.

'Mr Whitlock...Excuse me. Mr Whitlock!' I could hear a voice. Female. But I couldn't tell where it was coming from. I looked around then I began to realise. I was waking up. Not in my own bed, But at school SHIT. I had fallen asleep. And I had just had a fucking wet dream. Fucking hell. As I began to come too I could hear people sniggering, I was never going to live this down. When I'd finally come round I sheepishly looked down, just my luck. I had a huge stain on my jeans, why me? What had I done to deserve this? As I looked up everyone burst out into hysterical laughter. Today was going to be fucking hell.

**Thank you for reading (:**

**This is only my first attempt so don't hate on me :L**

**Review? :)**


End file.
